This invention relates generally to the art of counting and more particularly to an apparatus for counting automotive and truck tire revolutions.
The automotive industry uses axle revolution counters to keep track of the miles that tires run. In the past, a hubodometer, a mechanical apparatus attached to an axle, has been used to count tire revolutions. A problem with such a mechanical counter is that, being mounted on the axle rather than the tire itself, the mechanical counter must be changed or separate records must be kept whenever the tire is changed to maintain a proper count for each tire. Therefore, data can easily be lost or confused.
A second method of counting requires an external trigger or pick-up on the vehicle which means every possible position the tire can be in must be fitted with the external trigger or pick-up which is a very expensive and generally unsatisfactory solution.